


Kinktober 2018 Day 7: Praise Kink

by raunchygatr



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas is Not Frank Fontaine, Atlas is Real, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, also this is incredibly ooc and i apologize, enjoy anyway, i mean why would suchong and fontaine give him memories of jerking off and shit, jack is an innocent boy and doesn't know what sex is, just seems weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: Atlas’ words filled Jack with something he’d never felt before. Throughout his entire experience down here in rapture, Atlas had been his only comfort, the only thing that made any sense. He hadn’t realized it until this very moment, but he had fallen desperately in love with this man.





	Kinktober 2018 Day 7: Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 for the Kinktober 2018 challenge. I won't be doing writing for every day of this challenge, so for anyone who's interested in seeing the full challenge, you can find it on my [tumblr](https://raunchygatr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This ended up being a lot longer than I intended but I kinda like the way it turned out despite being horribly ooc so sdfjsdj yeah enjoy

Jack felt his heart pound in his chest as he saw the man standing on the other side of the room. It was him, Atlas. At last the two had met face to face. He wanted to walk up to him, but his feet wouldn’t move. He wanted to speak, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. He figured he must look like an idiot. But to his surprise, Atlas began to approach him. Jack couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the man. He was tall and had broad shoulders. He took long, confident strides as he walked. His gaze was strong and his bright blue eyes seemed to stare straight through Jack’s entire being.

When Atlas was no less than a foot away from Jack, his expression changed. His gaze softened and a faint smile began to form on his lips. “Ya look like ya’ve seen a ghost.” Atlas chuckled as he looked down at the smaller male. “Don’t worry boyo, it’s just yer ol’ pal Atlas.” He held out his hand, offering a handshake.  
Hearing that familiar accent made Jack relax and he quickly took Atlas’ hand. Atlas’ grip was firm and reassuring. After giving Jack’s hand a few hearty shakes, he pulled the boy close to him, wrapping his other arm around him in a gentle embrace. Jack was surprised, but didn’t hesitate to hug him back. The reality of the situation dawned on Jack. It was over. He had done it. He and Atlas could at last get out of this hell at the bottom of the ocean; together. “I’m proud of ya, boyo. Couldn’t o’ done this without ya.” Atlas cooed softly, giving Jack a few gentle pats on the back.

Atlas’ words filled Jack with something he’d never felt before. Throughout his entire experience down here in rapture, Atlas had been his only comfort, the only thing that made any sense. He hadn’t realized it until this very moment, but he had fallen desperately in love with this man. And now, as those words left Atlas’ lips, Jack felt a comfort like one he’d never felt fill his body. A warmth formed in his chest then quickly spread through his entire body as he hugged Atlas tighter. A few moments passed and Jack started crying. He sobbed quietly into the larger man’s chest as he finally relieved himself of the emotions he’d been holding back this whole time. This obviously amused Atlas as a deep, soft chuckle came from him. “Shh, ya needn’t be cryin’. It’s over now,” Atlas shushed reassuringly as he rubbed small circles across the boy’s back.

A minute or so of crying passed until Jack moved away. He stared at Atlas’ chest in front of him. His shirt was now wet with tears. He looked up at Atlas, blushing slightly in both embarrassment and infatuation. Atlas chuckled again, smiling softly, and Jack soon did the same. Atlas moved his uo hand to cup Jack’s cheek softly, using his thumb to wipe away a few tears. “Yer even cuter in person, Jackie boy,” he hummed quietly.  
Jack’s face flushed a deep red when he heard this and he finally spoke. “What?” Atlas only answered with a laugh and a soft kiss to Jack’s forehead.  
“A-Atlas..?” Jack was confused, but he wasn’t complaining either.  
Atlas hummed and hoisted the boy up into his strong arms, resulting in a surprised gasp. “I have been wantin’ ya from the moment ya stepped into this place, Jack. An’ seein’ ya face to face is better than I coulda imagined.”  
Jack was speechless. Did he really just hear that, or was his mind playing tricks on him and making him hear what he wanted to? His answer came in the form of a firm kiss against his lips. He stiffened in shock for several moments before returning the kiss. He had never shared any form of intimacy with another person before, not even a kiss, so he was a bit sloppy. Another moment passed before Atlas pulled back. “Is this yer first time, boyo?”

Jack was embarrassed, but nodded in reply. “That’s okay, I’m happy to be yer first,” Atlas said. He held Jack firmly in his arms as he started to carry him away.  
“Where are we going?” Jack asked quietly. Atlas didn’t reply, he only smiled as he continued carrying to boy. Jack didn’t mind. His legs were tired and sore, and he felt safe in Atlas’ strong arms. He looked around, gazing the old and broken structures around him for what would hopefully be the last time. After about a minute Atlas had taken him into a amall, secluded room. It was empty, save for a bed with a small dresser beside it. A lamp rested atop the dresser and dimly filled the room with an orange-ish glow. Atlas took Jack to the bed and gently laid him down on his back.  
“Stay right here, okay?” He said gently. Jack nodded, relaxing on the bed. Atlas walked up to the door to the room and closed it. Surprisingly, the lock still worked. He locked it and walked back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.  
“We have a few more things that need takin’ care of before we can truly leave this place, but we should rest first,” he explained. Jack nodded again, getting himself more comfortable on the bed. Atlas smiled and climbed onto the bed, putting a leg on either side of Jack and straddling him. Jack looked up at him, his head cocked slightly to the side in confusion. Atlas leaned down and kissed Jack again, humming against his lips.

Once he moved away, Jack whimpered slightly. “What are you doing?” He asked.  
Atlas couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s innocence. He couldn’t wait to be the first one to take him, to pleasure him in a way he’d never felt before. “I’m gonna make ya feel wonderful, Jack. Now, would ya kindly remove yer clothes?”  
Jack felt compelled to do as Atlas said. He sat up and pulled his sweater up over his head and off of himself. He placed it down beside him and then moved to undo his pants. Atlas watched as Jack stripped, smiling at the sight. “Yer absolutely stunnin’, Jackie. I wanna kiss every inch of yer body.” Jack felt that same warmth from before when he heard Atlas speak. He quickly slid his pants down, removing his shoes before sliding them all the way off his legs. His underwear soon followed.  
“Atta boy, Jack,” Atlas praised once Jack had finished undressing. Jack shivered slightly as the cool air touched his now naked body. He stared up at Atlas, his face rapidly growing redder as he noticed the man looking up and down his naked form. Atlas smiled and leaned down, kissing Jack on the forehead. He then moved further down, kissing Jack’s cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck. 

Jack gasped softly, squirming just a bit underneath Atlas. He felt his skin tingle as the man’s stubble scraped across his sensitive neck. Atlas continued to leave kisses all across Jack’s neck, sneaking in a few licks here and there. Once finished there he moved lower to kiss Jack’s chest. At the same time, he started running his hands along Jack’s body. Jack let out a startled yelp which turned into a moan when he felt the hands move up to his chest and brush over his nipples.  
Atlas grinned at the boy’s reaction, wanting more from him. He moved his hands over his nipples once more, even squeezing them this time. Jack let out a staggered moan as pleasure rushed through him. “I can see yer sensitive here, boyo,” Atlas hummed as he moved his lips over to his left nipple. He kissed it softly, listening for a pleased reaction from Jack. Soon his lips covered the nipple as he began kissing.  
“Hnn..Atlas,” Jack couldn’t help the pleasured whine that came from him. This was a completely new sensation to him, and he craved more of it.  
Atlas stopped kissing and looked at Jack’s face with a smile. “Ya sound even better when yer sayin’ my name. Would ya kindly say it more fer me?” He continued squeezing and playing with Jack’s nipples as he spoke.  
“Atlas!” Jack moaned out louder. He hadn’t really noticed the warmth in his crotch until now. He looked down at himself and saw that he was growing erect, another sensation which he had never experienced until this point.  
“Good boy,” Atlas said softly, smiling and moving one hand up to give Jack’s cheek a pat. He moved back a little and started to undo his suspenders. Jack watched as Atlas slowly but surely stripped himself. 

When his clothes had been removed, he looked down at the boy and smiled when he saw that he was now fully erect. “My my, excited now, ain'tcha?” Atlas laughed gently. His smile grew as leaned down over Jack again and pressed his thumb to the corner of his mouth. Jack was a little confused but didn’t protest, staying still as Atlas used his thumb to part his lips and open up his mouth. Once Jack’s mouth was opened, Atlas slowly inserted his first three fingers in.  
“Would ya kindly suck ‘em for me? Get 'em nice an’ wet,” Atlas purred. Jack was again confused, but didn’t refuse the command. He ran his tongue across and in between the fingers. They tasted like salt and cigarettes, which was actually much better than the taste of the coppery blood that had often filled his mouth. He continued until Atlas was satisfied with his work and pulled his hand out.  
“Very good, Jack. I think yer really gonna like what’s comin’ next,” Atlas said as he brought his hand to Jack’s entrance. He started to rub a finger against Jack’s hole, resulting in a high pitched whimper from the boy.

“Now, boyo, this’ll hurt just a lil, but I promise ya it won’t last,” Atlas said reassuringly as he inserted the finger slowly. Jack cried out, arching his back as the finger pushed into him. Atlas moved his other hand up to Jack’s face, giving it soothing pats and strokes as he reassured the boy that it was going to be okay. Jack felt a wave of hot pain surge through him as the finger began to move inside of him. Atlas continued to tell Jack that everything was okay as he pushed a second finger into him. Another minute or two passed before Atlas inserted his third finger and began to speed up, making sure to stretch Jack open well. Sparks flew from Jack’s plasmid filled hand as sensations of pain mixed with pleasure continued to rack his body. It stung horribly, but the way Atlas continued to gently praise him for how well he was taking it helped the pain start to subside.  
“Aahhn…A-Atlas!” Jack groaned loudly as Atlas’ fingers suddenly pressed up against something inside him.  
“There ya are, boyo. It feels wonderful, don’t it?” Atlas continued to move his fingers inside of Jack, gently massaging them against his prostate. Jack nodded in reply, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

“Yer amazin’, Jack. Yer doin’ even better than I expected. I’m so proud of ya,” Atlas whispered as he removed his fingers. Jack whimpered a little as the fingers left him, he had already been growing close to climaxing and craved more.  
“Don'tcha worry, the best part is comin’,” Atlas chuckled slightly as Jack’s desperation. He spat onto his hand and grasped his cock, quickly pumping it a few times before lining it up with Jack’s entrance. He smiled at Jack and grabbed his both of his legs, pulling them up and around his hips, pushing into the boy’s hole as he did so. Jack let out another pleasured cry as Atlas entered him. This felt even better than his fingers did. Atlas pushed his entire length into Jack, letting the boy adjust to the feeling before he started to pull back out. Jack groaned as Atlas started to move inside of him, and Atlas shushed him again, giving him more words of comfort and praise.  
“Ya feel so good, Jack. The way ya squeeze me so tight is absolutely perfect,” Atlas purred as he sped up his movements, thrusting into Jack at a steady and gentle pace. Jack lolled his head back, muttering Atlas’ name and curse words in between heavy breaths. Atlas soon picked up the pace, going in harder with each thrust.  
“Oh god, oh fuck…Atlas,” Jack whimpered breathlessly, feeling so close to release now.  
“That’s it, boyo. Moan louder fer me, scream my name as you come, would ya kindly?” Atlas hummed, his movements becoming less rythmnic as he was close to reaching his own climax.  
Jack did as he was told, arching his back and crying out Atlas’ name as he came. With one final thrust, Atlas grunted as he came inside of Jack. Jack let out a quiet, shaky moan as he felt Atlas fill him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he loved every second of it. It took at least a minute for the two of them to come down from their high, staring into each other’s eyes until they had recovered. “Good boy, Jack. Ya did such a good job,” Atlas said softly as he pulled out of Jack. Jack whined at the sudden emptiness, squirming slightly as he felt Atlas’ come drip out of him.

Atlas smiled at the sight and leaned down to plant a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “I love ya, Jackie,” he said softly.  
“I love you too,” Jack whispered, hugging the man tightly.  
Atlas hugged the boy back for a full minute before letting go. “Let’s get'cha cleaned up, boyo,” he hummed as he got off the bed, reaching into a pocket of his discarded pants and pulling out a handkerchief. Before Atlas could even finish helping Jack clean up, he had fallen asleep. Atlas let out a loving sigh and laid down next to the boy, holding him close as he too began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
